Ccameron Danger
History Rozkan Axesinger was born on the red world of Draenor. In his early life he was a shaman but when the elements left the orcs once he became a warlock. While a warlock, Rozkan helped to slay many innocent draenei as he recalls his most terryfing memory was of a child and her mother begging for mercy only to be burned to death as a result of an order from a commander. Rozkan did not partcipate in the First War and most of the Second War as he stayed behind with his clan which was the Warsong. When the Second War was nearing its end Rozkan's clan was ordered to go fight the humans but instead left the Horde along with his mate Tali and his very young son Soran. As they were making their way to the Alterac mountains orcish assasins found the family. Only because of his mate's sacrifice had Rozkan and their son made it to the Frostwolfs. Rozkan left Soran with the Frostwolfs as Rozkan went to travel the wildness to atone for his sins. For many years Rozkan asked for the spirits to forgive him. They finally answered him when Thrall, son of Durotan freed the orcs and lead them to Kalimdor. Rozkan decided to join Thrall's Horde seeing Thrall as a beacon of hope for the orcs. When Rozkan reached Kalimdor, he was forced to be locked into battle against the humans for the first time but when Thrall came, he ended the battle between the Warsong clan and Jaina's men. Instead of going to Ashenvale to lumber wood, Rozkan went with other shamans to observe the Barrens more so that they may be familiar with their surroundings. Terrifying news came to Rozkan when he heard of the Warsong clan drinking the blood of demons once again. In order to free his enslaved demonic people, he with Thrall's forces worked together with Jaina to free the soul of Hellscream from Mannoroth. After freeing his own clan, news came to the clan that Hellscream freed the orcs from the blood curse but in turn died from his wounds. Wishing to honor Hellscream, Rozkan and the Warsong clan fought ferociously against the Burning Legion at Hyjal. With the might of the combined forces of the humans, orcs, and night elfs they were able to defeat the Legion and save Azeroth. Rozkan returned with the Warsong clan to Ashenvale to serve the Horde as he feels he owes Thrall his loyalty and life. He's basically the orc Peter, if you considerr Saurfang as the Orc Jesus. Present Due to his contributions to the clan, Rozkan became the Seer, the shamanistic leader of all shamans in the Warsong Clan. To this day, he works closely Thokrug Ragecrusher, Warlord of the clan and Durim Stonecrusher. Rozkan has made many friends in the Horde including some forsaken such as Mira and Sefas. At first, Thokrug was not too happy with Rozkan allowing the forsaken to help and he still wants them no where near the Warsong Clan. Rozkan used to fight for peace with the night elves but recent events however has forced him to change his mind as it was believed that Forlun threatened Thokrug with death and to devour the warlord. However, Rozkan knows that demons are more important right now so he follows Thokrug in the goal to wipe out all the demons in Ashenvale before the war against the night elves will come. He will fight and defend his people from the threats that come to destory what the orcs have fought and died for. =Old Hatreds= After the Horde expedition to Outland was cut off from the rest of Azeroth, Rozkan spent most of his time as a silent shaman who gives advice to those that seeked it. He often gave advice to his son Soran Axesinger who needed it as Soran was slowly becoming a leader in the ranks of the Fist of Grommash. Rozkan was proud to see his son grow as a leader in the community knowing that one day, Soran could be a great shaman. However, tragedy struck this old orc. One night the spirits gave Rozkan a vision on what happened to his missing son. When Soran and Negurok went to travel to the base of the Sunfire in Hellfire, a dark horror that Rozkan hoped to avoid got his son. When the blood of demons was offered to Soran and Negurok, they attempted to flee only to be caught up by the demonic blood elfs. There, as Soran attempted to free Negurok the captain of the blood elfs thrusted his sword into Soran's chest. His last words were "I live and die for the Horde." The fate of Negurok was unknown after the event at least for now. But after witnessing the vision, Rozkan cried out his agony to the ancestors as he mourned the only family member he had left. Suddenly, something from within him wanted justice and retribution for this crime. From that day on, Rozkan swore to the ancestors that he will fight the Illidari and slay every demonic elf that was in his reach. None of them will receive mercy in his wake. Rozkan turned from a silent shaman to one that would be willing to fight and die to reach his goal. To pay his respects to the Axesinger family, Warlord Thokrug gave Rozkan the position of advisor which was an officer that would advise the Seer. Rozkan gladly took this position to honor the Fist of Grommash and his son. As Rozkan took the mantle of advisor, he begun his quest to journey along the path to justice. When most of the officers were wounded in a great battle against the demons of Hellfire, Rozkan took the initiative Category:Horde Category:Orcs